


Always Here With You

by Revenant_Crown



Series: AkaKuroWeek2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroWeek2017, Day 2, Future AU, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: I don't know if you will see this message or not but if you can please try to reply.We all miss you, Akashi-kun.Are my messages getting across to you?I do hope so.I want to see you, Akashi-kun.After Akashi disappears, Kuroko finally manages to contact Akashi and through a series of messages spanning across countries and time zones Kuroko comes to a sudden realization about what he feels for Akashi.Future AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a social media au since it's mostly txt but eh... anyway, i haven't seen social media au yet (probs? i don't read knb fics lately) so here's my take on it ~~aka i read a lot of yoi fics so pls indulge me~~

**Satsuki** **❤** **:** Hey, everyone! So Ki-chan and I were talking and we decided to have a reunion! Isn't that great!

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** it's gonna be so much fun o(*≧□≦)o

 **Dai-chan:** the fuck satsuki

 **Dai-chan:** y do we need a fucking reunion i see ur faces all the time

 **Midorin:** As much as it pains me to admit, I agree with Aomine. We don't need a reunion.

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** guys don't be like that (* >.<*)

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** i haven't seen everyone in 2 months

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** i missed you all (っ´▽`)っ

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Ki-chan!! I missed you, too ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

 **Dai-chan:** who cares aboit u

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** ( TДT) so cruel aominecchi

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** *about

 **Mukkun:** we can do it in my shop if you want

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Mukkun, thanks! I was about to ask you.

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** you're the best murasakibaracchi ^o^

 **Dai-chan:** oi don't ignore me it's not gonna happen

 **Kagamin:** uh don't want to interrupt but why am i included here

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Because you're one of us Kagamin.

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** that's right kagamicchi

 **Dai-chan:** shut up

 **Dai-chan:** let's take a vote majority wins

 **Dai-chan:** rn its 3 vs 2

 **Dai-chan:** oi bakagami say no to this shit

 **Kagamin:** why the hell should i listen to you

 **Kagamin:** i’m gonna say yes

 **Dai-chan:** YOU IDIOT

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Yay, Kagamin said yes!

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** good job kagamicchi d=(´▽｀)=b

 **Midorin:** Whether this farce is happening or not, I am not going. I'm busy with my patients.

 **Midorin:** bxjsb de jsjsa

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:**???

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** you ok midorimacchi?

 **Midorin:** this is takao i took shin-chan’s phone

 **Midorin:** i’ll clear shin-chan’s sched

 **Midorin:** so the reunion is a go

 **Kagamin:** you sure you can do that?

 **Midorin:** yeah i’m sure

 **Midorin:** lol shin-chan snapped. he's now yelling

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** You're a lifesaver Takao-kun!

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** you can come too takaocchi

 **Midorin:** nah someone's gotta watch the patients

 **Midorin:** have fu ajdjxx msnsjhe

 **Midorin:** I am not going and that is final

_[Midorin has left the chat]_

**Dai-chan:** im not going too

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Yes, you will Dai-chan

 **Dai-chan:** OI LISTEN TO ME

 **Tetsu-kun** **❤** **:** I think it will be fun.

 **Kagamin:**!!!!

 **Kagamin:** woah where the hell did you come from kuroko

 **Tetsu-kun** **❤** **:** I was here from the start.

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** kurokocchi (●♡∀♡)

 **Dai-chan:** damn it tetsu don't use ur misdirection here

 **Tetsu-kun** **❤** **:** It's impossible to use misdirection in a group chat Aomine-kun.

 **Tetsu-kun** **❤** **:** And I'm not the only quiet one in this chat.

 **Kagamin:** yeah where's murasakibara

 **Mukkun:** baking

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Okay. So everyone is going, right?

 **Dai-chan:** I AM NOT

 **Dai-chan:** STOP IGNORING ME SATSUKI

 **Kagamin:** wait

 **Kagamin:** what about akashi?

 **Mukkun:** …

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** we haven't seen akashicchi for years now

 **Kagamin:** still no contact?

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Nothing at all.

 **Dai-chan:** midorima even said that akashi’s father doesn't know wer he is

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** i’m worried

 **Mukkun:** i’m sure aka-chin is ok

 **Mukkun:** it's aka-chin

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** still he could've texted or called us

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** i don't like this radio silence

 **Kagamin:** still there kuroko?

 **Tetsu-kun** **❤** **:** Yes, I am.

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** What do you think Tetsu-kun?

 **Tetsu-kun** **❤** **:** I don't know, Momoi-san. But I hope we can see Akashi-kun again.

 **Ryouta** **☆** **:** anyway i’ll help with the planning momocchi

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** Thanks Ki-chan! I’ll notify everyone here once we finalized everything.

 **Satsuki** **❤** **:** See you then! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

I don't know if you will see this message or not but if you can please try to reply.

We all miss you, Akashi-kun.

 

Still no reply?

 

Momoi-san and Kise-kun is planning a reunion for us.

You are invited, too Akashi-kun.

I hope you can come.

 

Are my messages getting across to you?

I do hope so.

 

I want to see you, Akashi-kun.

 

I beg you please respond.

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

Are you mad at me?

Of course not.

I never got mad at you, Kuroko.

Akashi-kun?

Is it really you?

Yes, it is me.

I apologize for only contacting you now.

That doesn't matter now.

Are you okay Akashi-kun?

Where are you?

How have you been?

We were all worried when you suddenly disappeared.

I'm fine Kuroko.

I am sorry for worrying you and everyone.

Currently, I'm in Morocco.

…

Morroco...

You mean in Africa?

Yes.

What are you doing in there?

It's…

It's a long story.

Are you sure you're alright Akashi-kun?

I'm better now that I got the chance to talk to you.

I apologize but I must go.

It was nice talking to you again Kuroko.

Wait, Akashi-kun!

You're not going to disappear again, are you?

Don't worry Kuroko.

I'll text you back.

I promise.

I'll hold you onto that.

I almost forgot.

Can you keep this as a secret from everyone?

…

Just for now. I want to surprise them.

Alright, I will.

Thank you, Kuroko.

Till next time.

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

Do you have time Kuroko?

yes

I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?

It's pretty late there, isn't it?

I don't mind. I was awake anyway.

Did you need something Akashi-kun?

I promised that I'll contact you again, didn't I?

Yes, you did.

Are you still in Morocco? It's been three days.

No, I'm in France.

I'll take a flight back to Japan from here.

You're coming back?

Yes.

You did say I am invited for the reunion.

So you did read my messages.

Will you leave again afterwards?

I don't know yet.

I want to stay but…

...

Why did you leave Akashi-kun?

I'll tell you some other time Kuroko.

It's really late. You should sleep now.

...Okay

Good night Akashi-kun.

Sweet dreams Kuroko.

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

I managed to convince Momoi-san to postpone the reunion until the end of the month.

You haven't told me when you're coming home.

It's been a week Akashi-kun.

Are you alright?

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

I apologize for not contacting you sooner Kuroko. I simply had things to take care of before I go.

I'll be back three days before the reunion.

I appreciate what you did for my sake.

Kuroko?

Hmm… still asleep?

I'll text you later then.

Have a good day Kuroko.

 

 

* * *

 

** Bakagami **

don't you think something's wrong with kuroko?

why ask me

cause he hangs out with you the most

esp when i’m busy

do you know something

i don't

but yea tetsu’s acting weird

like he's hiding smth

new bf?

i don't think so

momoi would know if kuroko has one

true

satsuki’s a fricking stalker

i’ll tell her you said that

try n i’ll tetsu wat happened to nigou’s fur last month

U PROMSED U WONT TELL

dont tell satsuki and i wont

i’ll txt her or kise

 

 

* * *

 

  **Satsuki**

   kagami’s asking abt tetsu

u kno smth?

I don’t actually.

But Kagamin is right. Tetsu-kun is acting odd.

I mean he asked to delay our reunion but he didn’t exactly tell me why.

kise?

Ki-chan doesn’t know anything, too.

But he did say that Tetsu-kun is often on his phone.

so new bf?

NO!

Jeez, Dai-chan why is that always the first thing on your mind?

You made it sound like Tetsu-kun is some kind of playboy.

Anyway, I’ll keep an eye on Tetsu-kun.

ok

also get me dinner

I’m not your maid! Get your own food!

 

 

* * *

 

** Kuroko **

I think everyone is getting suspicious of me.

How surprising. Why is that?

It’s because I text you a lot Akashi-kun.

They think I’m hiding something.

Technically, you are.

You’re not helping Akashi-kun.

How are you?

Are you changing the subject Kuroko?

But I’m good.

I recently went out to buy souvenirs and gifts for everyone.

That’s nice of you, Akashi-kun.

It’s the least I can do.

 

Kuroko are you still there?

...

You still won’t tell me why you went away.

Kuroko…

Have you ever wondered what I was doing these past few years?

All the time.

I traveled all over the world.

With nothing but a bag full of clothes and a pocketful of money.

I saw and experienced a lot.

Things I never thought I would be doing.

Meeting new people and then leaving them. Rinse and repeat. Sometimes I met kind people who helped me without asking in return. Sometimes I stumbled upon those who don't hesitate to take advantage.

I thought I knew everything.

But apparently, I do not.

It must have been hard.

It was.

But every place that I went to, every miles that I traveled, every time I worked here and there to makes ends meet, I learned a lot.

Lessons that I know I would never realized in the four corners of an office.

Still…

Why did you have to leave Akashi-kun? Why did you sever contact from us? Aren't we your friends?

It was something I decided to do alone Kuroko.

It's late here. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

** Kise **

who are you txting kurokocchi?

Kise-kun, you're sitting across from me. You don't have to text.

but you won't tell me if i asked

and ur always with your phone so i thought you would answer

and you did!

It's a friend.

who? do i know that person?

That is all I can tell Kise-kun. I promised that person not tell anyone.

ehhhhh

fiiiine i won't ask ┐(´д｀)┌

but you'll tell us soon ok?

Soon Kise-kun.

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

Does your father know where you are and what you have been doing?

He doesn't.

I cut all my ties to him before I left.

So are you saying you rebelled against your father and ran away from home?

You make it sound so juvenile Kuroko.

You are partially correct.

But I didn't rebel as you have surmised. I expressed my wishes to leave and my father didn't stop me. He said he would disown me if I took a step out of his house.

So I took that step and ran.

I was being a coward, running away, escaping from my problems.

I couldn't face any of you so I kept quiet.

But I couldn't throw away my last connection to my friends so I kept my number.

Why did you decide to break your vow of silence and respond back to me?

…

Because I was lonely.

Being surrounded by a crowd of people and still feel solitude eating me up inside is a feeling I quite well know.

 

...Akashi-kun?

Are you still there?

Yes, I am.

I'll continue tomorrow Kuroko.

Good night.

…

Okay.

Good night Akashi-kun.

 

 

* * *

 

** Kuroko **

Akashi-kun…

You don't have to force yourself to tell me anything if you don't want to.

Half of my problems came from me keeping quiet about it.

And I feel that if it's Kuroko, you would understand.

 

Do you still want to listen?

As long as you'll have me.

The concept of time eluded me when I traveled. Days and weeks blur together until I stopped counting the months as it turned to years.

But there was one thing that stuck close to me, memories I couldn't forget and dreamed from time to time.

What is it?

Our friends.

I remember how we all first met, how much of a child we were back then. The time when we all play basketball, training together, fighting together, playing against each other.

Even the times when we all hurt each other until you pulled us out of from that destructive path.

I missed that.

I missed those times when we just gather together without a care in the world.

I missed everyone.

But most of all, I miss you Kuroko.

More than you will ever know.

 

 

* * *

 

“What…?”

Kuroko’s eyes widen in surprise that he had to read the message three, four, a bunch of times before his brain can fully comprehend what he's seeing. He tried texting back again and again and again but either Akashi isn't reading his messages or purposely evading him, perhaps even both.

He waited and waited for any sign from Akashi until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and the night sky gave way to the rising dawn.

 

 

* * *

 

Calling Akashi…

_[The number you dialed is currently unavailable]_

 

 

* * *

 

** Kurokocchi **

How will you know how important someone is to you?

???

kurokocchi are you ok?

are you drunk? do you want me to pick you up?

i’ll call kagamicchi!

I'm fine Kise-kun.

...Please don't mind that message.

(￣へ￣) i can't do that

kurokocchi rarely asks for advice ofc i’ll help you

hmm… when you say important

do you mean like how important us or your family to you

or something more

I…

I really don't know

Does it matter?

it does

because either you like that person as a friend or family

or you've fallen for that person

Fallen in love?

yeah

Does Kise-kun think I'm in love?

um i can't tell you what you're feeling kurokocchi

you're the only person who can answer that

just think about your feelings for that person

is it the same as your feelings for us or is it different?

like more special...?

…

I see.

Thank you Kise-kun for listening to me.

you're welcome kurokocchi ^ω^

Kise-kun?

yes

Can you please keep quiet about this?

I'm not…

I don't want to worry everyone else.

sure ^o^

anything for kurokocchi

i hope you'll find your answer soon

Me, too Kise-kun.

I hope so, too.

 

 

* * *

 

Calling Akashi…

_[The number you dialed is currently unavailable]_

 

 

* * *

 

** Akashi **

Please respond Akashi-kun

 

 

* * *

 

Calling Akashi…

_[The number you dialed is currently unavailable]_

 

 

* * *

 

The day of the reunion soon came.

But there was still no contact from Akashi. Both Kuroko’s numerous calls and messages weren't getting through so it's safe to assume that Akashi disconnected his number.

He's supposed to get mad, leaving him up the air like that after such an abrupt and surprising revelation. But he can't seem to muster up any anger as he asked for the truth and Akashi obliged him with his sincerity. He can't fault him for it.

The only thing that kept Kuroko holding on was Akashi’s promise to be there at the reunion. The others still don't know as he wants to surprise them. (And just in case Akashi decided not to show up, he won't be embarrassed for getting his and their hopes up.) Akashi promised him and he never goes back with his promises.

Going back to the present, Kuroko is amazed how Momoi and Kise went all out with their reunion. He thought it was a casual event but Momoi informed them that it's formal. They even booked a small banquet room and hired caterers for it since Murasakibara’s shop was busy after they postponed the reunion to a later date. Aomine and Kagami remarked that it was excessive which the two planners paid no mind to (though Kuroko agrees with them) while Midorima is silently fuming on the corner after Takao dropped him off.

The party started for a while now with Kuroko asking Momoi for a dance and after that Kise whisking him away to a tango. Midorima even danced with him and Momoi while Kagami and Aomine and Murasakibara stuffed themselves with food. Despite enjoying himself, Kuroko always keeps an eye on the closed door waiting for it to open and can't help the crushing disappointment on his face when it remained close.

Kuroko decides to take on a break, taking the flute of champagne Murasakibara handed him and almost drops it on the floor when the door to the banquet room finally opens. It feels like he's run out of breath at the sight that greeted him as after a long time of nothing, of confusing texts and myriad feelings there stood Akashi Seijuurou in his glory and the years were good for him. There's a burning want rushing through Kuroko that this man is _his_ and he wants to get closer, to touch, to kiss, to feel because he'd been deprived for so long and he had never hated himself for denying himself of this.

Sudden noises pulls Kuroko out of his dangerous thought and can only watch helplessly as everyone notices their last guest and practically runs over to Akashi with Kise and Momoi leading and jump onto him. It's a good thing Murasakibara is there to catch them before they can fall on the floor while Midorima helped Akashi pacify Kise and Momoi crying in happiness. Aomine chooses the chance to tease the two and pats Akashi on the back to say he's happy to have him back.

The atmosphere surrounding his friends look so nostalgic and Kuroko doesn't want to intrude such a lively scene as he knows he'll break it. He’s happy to see Akashi but for some reason he can’t talk to him face to face after everything Akashi had told him. "I..." he starts to say when he senses Kagami stopping beside him. "I need some fresh air."

"You don't want to go there?" Kuroko hears Kagami asks. "You missed him, didn't you?"

Kagami just had to repeat almost the same thing as Akashi told him. But he knows it's true. Kuroko really did miss Akashi maybe as much as Akashi misses him. And it only made more painful and complicated when Kuroko realized he’s in love with Akashi and there might be a slim chance that Akashi feels the same way especially after he poured over to read and reread Akashi’s last message to him. But as much as he wants to go over to Akashi and their friends, he doesn't want to reunite with Akashi when he knows he can't control himself and blurt all the things he'd kept hidden away.

He and Akashi deserved more than that.

So he needs to get away.

It was easy for Kuroko to slip away to the balcony and his grateful that Kagami didn't question his decision and let him go. He knows it's only a matter of time before his lack of presence in the room became known and he can only hide for so long so when he hears footsteps approaching, Kuroko only braces himself as a musk scent fills his senses and a warm presence settles beside him.

The silence surrounding them is both comfortable and awkward. Kuroko doesn't say anything because between the two of them Akashi is the one who still owes him some explanation and he's being a bit vindictive for making Akashi take the initiative.

Then, after a long, long time Kuroko once again hears a very familiar voice with that soft tone that Kuroko now realizes was meant for him and only him. “I'm back, Kuroko.”

“Welcome back Akashi-kun,” Kuroko answers and he is sure that the sigh Akashi let out full of relief isn't just his imagination. Kuroko waits for Akashi but as he's been waiting for a long while now, he's impatient for Akashi to sort his thoughts out so he plunges in.

“Were you serious?” Kuroko asks, not specifying when they both know what he's talking about.

He expected Akashi to deflect, change the subject or just outright lie but what Akashi did is tell the truth revealing his true feelings.

“I was,” says Akashi and turns to face him fully, the moonlight highlighting his crimson hair as if it’s made of flames and bare the sincerity and vulnerability on his face. “I am serious.”

Kuroko’s hand move on its own as he touches Akashi’s cheek memorizing every contour of his face. Akashi looks so bright that it feels like touching scorching fire and Kuroko is like the only one who can soothe it to soft embers. “Why?” Kuroko manages to say.

Taking Kuroko’s hand on his face, Akashi holds it and laces their fingers together. “Because I am in love with you, Kuroko Tetsuya. I have been for a long time now.”

Hearing it from Akashi, Kuroko possibly realizes too late how Akashi truly feels for him or even his own because Kuroko’s been in love with Akashi, too for so long and they have lost so much time, of so many what-ifs and could have-beens by hiding and denying their own feelings. And there's a twinge of regret that cuts on his chest at the thought but he chose to ignore it because Akashi is finally here and Kuroko had enough of running away and they can finally start again.

“I feel the same way,” Kuroko whispers, his confession being carried by the wind to be known to the world.

This may be the first in a long while since he'd last seen Akashi looked shock as if he was bracing himself to be rejected which is funny since Kuroko felt that, too before. Despite their differences they have so many similarities, too. “...You do?”

“Yes,” Kuroko repeats as he leans forward until their lips are only a breath’s hair away, brushing against each other as his lips move. “I’ve always been in love with you, too Akashi-kun.”

It's as if that is the only thing Akashi is waiting for before he closes the gap between their lips and kisses Kuroko. Kuroko’s hands find their way on Akashi’s chest and tugs him closer while Akashi sneaks a hand to the back of Kuroko’s head and tilts him to kiss him deeper and fiercer, memorizing each other’s taste.

Their passionate kiss slows down to soft bites on swollen lips and gentle pecks and Kuroko pulls back to take a breath, gasping out. “...Will you leave again?”

“No,” Akashi smiles as he leans for a sweet kiss. “I now have a reason to stay.”

Kuroko moves for another kiss only to be interrupted when a loud thud echoes in the balcony. He and Akashi turn to find their friends down on the ground in a huge pile obviously eavesdropping on their confession. Kuroko couldn't blame them as he and Akashi went missing for a while and they probably looked for them but found them neck deep in conversation instead and didn't want to disrupt anything.

Helping their friends, Kuroko catches Akashi's eyes and he can't help how his heart feel like it might burst in giddiness especially when Akashi mirrors his feelings with a soft smile and his eyes filled with love and contentment.

Taking Kuroko’s hand in his, Akashi faces their very important friends as he announces. “It looks like we have another reason to celebrate tonight.”

And as if a dam bursting, everyone finally snaps out of their surprise as they bombard them with heaps of questions but Kuroko isn't paying mind to it. He's busy watching Akashi laugh and talk again.

This isn't a dream.

This is real.

Akashi is finally back home with their friends, holding his hand and is willing to stay by Kuroko’s side.

And at long last, Kuroko can finally say that he is very and truly happy.

 

 

* * *

 

**data_momo**

[image: a group shot of vorpal sword]

1,852 likes

 

 **data_momo** Reunion time!!!

 **Copy-Ryouta** and akashicchi is here too (◐∇◐*)

 

 

* * *

 

**Copy-Ryouta**

[image: a candid photo of Akashi looking at Kuroko with a soft expression as Kuroko smiles back at him while holding hands]

752 likes

 

 **Copy-Ryouta** had to be sneaky to take this

 **hawkeye** finally

 **murochin** Yes, it's been a long time coming

 **Copy-Ryouta** (|||ﾟдﾟ) wait takaocchi and himuro-san knew???

 **hawkeye** yeah? i thought u guys knew

 **SENGOKU** i think everyone knows

 **Aida Riko** The only oblivious ones are you idiots

 **Copy-Ryouta** even momocchi?!?

 **data_momo** Why did you think I gave up on Tetsu-kun? And I kept asking you to stop setting up Tetsu-kun too, didn't I?

 **Akashi_Seijuurou** Oh so Kise, Aomine and Kagami did that?

 **Copy-Ryouta** Σ (ﾟДﾟ;) akashicchi is here?!

 **niji+shuu** congrats you two

 **Phantom011** Thank you Nijimura-san

 **thetruelight** I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

 **thefirstlight** it's all kise

 **Copy-Ryouta** HEY STOP BLAMING ME ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 

* * *

 

**Unknown**

“Father, this is Seijuurou. Is it possible for us to meet?”

“Yes. I'll see you at home Seijuurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr: [snowytruth](https://snowytruth.tumblr.com) if you have questions or anything ^^


End file.
